


Pretty Handsome Awkward

by FoxCollector



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Madara does not appreciate people interfering in his missions, Prompt Fill, Tobirama is good with disguises, Tumblr Prompt, Well - Freeform, cranky Madara, especially not random people, henges at least, in a way? - Freeform, or are they random?, probably more in Madara's imagination though, there's also a dress involved?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/pseuds/FoxCollector
Summary: For the prompt:what about “It was you the whole time.” for Madara and Tobirama





	Pretty Handsome Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually filled this a while ago on Tumblr, but I figured if I was planning on filling more I should start bringing them over here.
> 
> This was my first prompt fill, which was actually fun. I'd love to do more, when I have the time!
> 
> Prompt came from Miray, so thanks, and I hope you enjoy seeing this again!
> 
> Read, enjoy, review!

           “Wait,” Madara said. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he connected the dots. “It was you the whole time!” It’s mostly an accusation, but there’s some confusion and incredulity in there as well.

           Tobirama snorted, setting his scroll down on the bench where he’d been doing a reasonable impression of relaxation. “Honestly. I’m surprised it took you so long to realize.” He paused, seeming to consider something. “Actually, no. I’m not surprised. You always were a little slow.”

           Madara ground his teeth, aware that his face had probably turned red. He worked his jaw for a moment on pure rage. “How the hell was I supposed to connect that stupid woman with _you_?”

           The stupid woman who’d caused a suspiciously well-timed distraction and then shoved Madara out the door before he could completely blow his cover.

           Stupid.

           He’d had everything under control, thank you very much.

           “Come on. You didn’t really think my brother would send _you_ in for any kind of stealth without back up, did you?” Tobirama crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised like he really couldn’t believe Madara was so dense.

           “That was not back up!” Madara fumed. Somehow the knowledge that it was Tobirama was worse than thinking it was some random person. “That was you in a dress!”

           “No, that was me in disguise. Me in a dress is something completely different.” For just a second there was a glint in Tobirama’s eye. “I’d be happy to show you if you’d like a comparison.”

           And Madara couldn’t stop the thought that popped in unbidden; Tobirama in the dress he’d been wearing in his ‘disguise’. Madara was sure his face was shading towards purple and he made a noise that was _not_ a squawk, thank you.

           “No! I do _not_ want to see you in a dress. No, no.” And he should really lay off, because his denial was overdone to his own ears. He made an aborted motion with his hands, like he could physically banish the thought and stop it from ruining him.

           Tobirama laughed at him. Well, it was almost a laugh, and it was…adorable, but also cocky and completely intolerable.

           Oh, Madara was going to kill Hashirama for this.

           None of this would be happening if that dolt would just trust Madara to get a little recon done without needing a distraction. But no. Instead he’d had to hightail it out with only half the information he needed, and he was currently stuck trying not to imagine Tobirama in that short, short dress with those heels and…

           Yeah.

           Hashirama was going to die.

 


End file.
